world_of_warcraft_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes, Archetypes, and Prestige Classes
The few, the proud, the brave, and the bold that take up the mantle of Adventuring do so because of national pride (in the case of humans and worgen), or in the event of a crisis (such as the Night Elves), or in the case of simple exploration -- everyone has a motivation. For most humans, King Varian Wrynn has sent the bulk of his armies to Northrend and Outland so the patriot citizen often steps forward. In the case of Orcs, those few that take up the mantle feel that the Burning Blade is a problem that Warchief Vol'jin can't solve with the Horde army. Everyone has their personal reason to adventure. There are a number of professions and talents that lend themselves to Adventuring. They are: Core Classes *'Barbarian:' The barbarian is a brutal berserker from beyond the edge of civilized lands. *'Bard:' The bard uses skill and spell alike to bolster his allies, confound his enemies, and build upon his fame. *'Cleric:' A devout follower of a deity, the cleric can heal wounds, raise the dead, and call down the wrath of the gods. *'Druid:' The druid is a worshiper of all things natural—a spellcaster, a friend to animals, and a skilled shapechanger. *'Fighter:' Brave and stalwart, the fighter is a master of all manner of arms and armor. *'Monk:' A student of martial arts, the monk trains his body to be his greatest weapon and defense. *'Paladin:' The paladin is the knight in shining armor, a devoted follower of law and good. *'Ranger:' A tracker and hunter, the ranger is a creature of the wild and of tracking down his favored foes. *'Rogue:' The rogue is a thief and a scout, an opportunist capable of delivering brutal strikes against unwary foes. *'Sorcerer:' The spellcasting sorcerer is born with an innate knack for magic and has strange, eldritch powers. *'Wizard:' The wizard masters magic through constant study that gives him incredible magical power. Optional Classes *Alchemist: The alchemist is the master of alchemy, using extracts to grant him great power, mutagens to enhance his form, and bombs to destroy his enemies. Heroic Alchemists take the citizen discipline of chymistry further -- Krennan created a potion that grants Worgen their human intellect; Ambercrombie reanimates the dead; and an unknown orc alchemist mutates certain of his brethren into giant monstrosities. *Cavalier: Mounted upon his mighty steed, the cavalier is a brave warrior, using his wit, charm, and strength at arms to rally his companions and achieve his goals. *Inquisitor: Scourge of the unfaithful and hunter of horrors, the inquisitor roots out the enemies of her faith with grim conviction and an array of divine blessings. *Witch: Lurking on the fringe of civilization, the witch makes a powerful connection with a patron that grants her strange and mysterious powers through a special familiar. *Gunslinger: Few citizens of all races have taken up the gun, invented by the Ironforge dwarves. Humans, Forsaken, Tauren, Goblins, and Dwarves have mastered its use. *'Hunter:' A class from World of Warcraft, the Hunter has a spiritual translation from the Advanced Race Guide (in Playtest). Hunters are versed in the wild, and often take up the mantle of adventurer. *'Shaman:' Shamans feel a connection with nature, and are another class from World of Warcraft that has a spiritual translation from the Advanced Race Guide. Mythic Class Death Knight: The horrifying transformation of warriors, paladins, noble barbarians, and cavaliers of all races by the Lich King Arthas Menethil to be his personal lieutenants in the Scourge army. Heroic death knights are represented by all races and were betrayed by the Lich King, only to return to their own faction as traitors. Category:Classes of Warcraft